Ultrasound contrast agents have been used to improve ultrasonic imaging. In addition, ultrasound contrast agents, such as encapsulated gas microbubbles (MB), can be used for therapeutic applications in which the ultrasound beam disrupts the microbubble and/or cell membranes to delivery some therapeutic agent (e.g., a drug). However, conventional techniques of using ultrasound for therapeutic purposes have significant limitations and, as such, improvements to methods and systems for performing ultrasound contrast assisted therapy are much needed.